Merlin Drabbles, Challenge Two
by Vienna Warren
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based off various songs. Read and review if you'd like; it would make me happy!
1. Chapter 1: Golden

Song: "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles  
Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Gwen/Arthur  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 187  
AN - This is set before Arthur actually becomes king.

**Golden**

Guinevere awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the open window. It caused her eyes to water and she squinted into the brightness. It was amazing how something so beautiful could cause her to tear up. Suddenly remembering Arthur, Gwen turned over to face the sleeping prince. She smiled at him.

As if he could read her mind, Arthur groggily opened one eye. Seeing Guinevere, he gladly opened both.

"Good morning!" he greeted her cheerily, sitting upright.

"Someone seems to be in an exceptionally good mood today." she responded, flashing him a bright small. "I trust you slept well?"

Arthur groaned. "Actually, this bed is far too small, the room was rather drafty, these mere cloths you call 'sheets' were by no means _acceptable_..." he trailed off, taking in Gwen's horrified face. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Joking, Gwen! Don't look so serious!" he laughed.

Guinevere's relieved smile was too much for him. Arthur brushed her hair back with a swoop of his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and Gwen had to shiver, despite the warm sun at her back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Life for a Life

Song: "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult  
Category: Tragedy  
Characters/Pairings: Lancelot, Merlin  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 175

**A Life for a Life**

Sir Lancelot was the loyal knight. He was a person of trust. People came to him and spoke openly of their troubles and he listened closely. Most of all, however, Lancelot was a true friend. There were many people he loved, including Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere. He would do absolutely anything for them. Now, standing with Merlin, he remembered something he had told Gwen. _"I would die for you a hundred times over."_

This was also true. Lancelot was aware that Arthur wished to sacrifice himself to repair the veil and that there was no way Merlin was going to allow that to happen. All in all, he honestly was a good man, worthy of a noble death. He knew this all too well as he stepped up.

"No!" Merlin yelled, lunging forward. Both men knew he was too late. The last thing Lancelot saw before meeting his end was the young wizard's terrified face. Lancelot realised quickly that after he had done this last act of courage, everything would be okay. And it was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wicked Game Indeed

Song: "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Lancelot/Guinevere  
Ratings/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 146

**A Wicked Game Indeed**

When he first saw her, the sheer beauty that she did possess was what mesmerised him. As the young woman suited him up in the freshly polished armour, he knew; her heart must match her astonishingly beautiful exterior. He couldn't begin to express the happiness he had felt when he realised Merlin was merely a friend, nothing more. Lancelot's heart was stolen by Gwen, whether she had been aware of it or not.

It seemed as though years had passed him by since Lancelot had seen her, but something was definitely different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but her aura had changed, maybe for the worse. It was strange. She appeared... happier. Now that she had been reunited with Lancelot? But no. Her eyes saw Arthur only and Lancelot wasn't really surprised.

He just cursed himself for not being good enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Childlike Fantasy

Song: "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Mordred/Kara  
Ratings/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 168

**Childlike Fantasy **

Even as Mordred drew his sword for the morning training, he mind was elsewhere. He had dreamed of his childhood friend, Kara, again. It had to be the third dream he'd had of her just that week. He was as confused about the matter as he was perplexed. It had been some time since Mordred seen those bouncing curls and sparkling eyes. Suddenly, he was rudely snapped out of his daydream by the hilt of a sword. Mordred grunted as he fell backward, one hand instinctively meeting his stomach. "Ugh..." he groaned, sitting up.

"Didn't sleep enough last night?" Leon looked concerned.

"More like drank too much, isn't that right?" Gwaine joked, tossing back his head in laughter. It was Arthur who extended a hand and helped him up. "Alright, alright. Next drill." he instructed, turning away to give further instructions.

Mordred may have been a knight of Camelot, but could never forget his home, where his heart truly belonged, nor the face of his long time friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Something to Win

Song: "With or Without You" by U2  
Category: Pre-slash  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur (Merthur)  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 246

**Something to Win, Nothing to Lose**

Merlin was restless. Not that sleeping on the rough terrain was easy or preferable, especially in the middle of winter...

Gwaine's loud snore broke through Merlin's thoughts. The young warlock shivered and sleepily turned away from the sound to face his king. Eyes closed, he reached out towards Arthur, wishing only to feel his presence. But all he felt was the rocky ground and dry dirt which now surely covered his fingertips. Merlin's eyes shot open, searching the darkness for him. How could he have left without the wizard's noticing?

Trying not to wake the other knights, Merlin scrambled to his feet soundlessly. His breath was ragged and his hands fidgeted nervously. He crouched down again, fingers tracing the outline of what looked to be a footprint. It was really too dark to tell. Merlin started in the direction of the footprint, breaking into a light jog.

_Where was he?_

Merlin nearly knocked the king over. "Merlin!" Arthur whispered, annoyed. "What're you-" he stopped as the moonlight shone upon Merlin's obviously panicked face. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

The wizard quickly wiped at his eyes and stared at his feet. "You were gone, I though something had happened."

"Like maybe I needed to relieve myself?"

Merlin coughed. "Yes, like that. I just-" He was interrupted by Arthur's hands grabbing his. "Merlin. I'm right here. I wouldn't leave you."

The warlock shyly glanced upward at Arthur's face, his teeth shining brighter than the stars in the sky. "Dollophead."


	6. Chapter 6: Misinterpretations

Song: "Live to Tell" by Madonna  
Category: Tragedy  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, William  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 138

**Misinterpretations**

_"It was me."_

Those three words broke Merlin's heart. He had never felt quite this way before. It was as if he had been nailed in the stomach a couple times.

Merlin leaned over his dying friend and swept Will's soaked bangs back with his hand. His brow was covered in perspiration. Arthur, seeing that Merlin was having a difficult time saying goodbye, clapped him on the back encouragingly and left them alone.

"Thank you, Will. I know you didn't have to do that and it's my fault that you're... you're..."

"It's n-not. Not... your f-f-fault." Will struggled to get the words out. "Se-secret's safe w-with me." he assured the young warlock. Tears stung both men's eyes.

"I'm scared, Merlin." Will choked out. Three words more made Merlin grasp his hand tightly and not want to let go.


	7. Chapter 7: A Thirst for Vengeance

Song: "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Guinevere  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 151

**A Thirst for Vengeance**

_"A traitor in the heart of Camelot."_ Guinevere thought to herself. _"How very ironic that is."_

She slipped her hand in the pouch on her waist and gently touched the cold glass of poison. Smirking, she walked toward the castle. Only hours she would have to wait for the fall of the king.

It wasn't that she craved a higher status, with more power. Guinevere didn't want to steal Arthur's crown, nor his treasures in the vaults of Camelot. She merely wished to see him die, like her father had so many years past. She hadn't forgotten and her heart hadn't either.

She smiled as she popped the cork off the bottle of deadly liquid and delicately added one drop to her husband's filled chalice. This was going to feel so good. Not for Arthur, of course. But for her. Morgana was right. The Pendragons cause nothing but pain and suffering.


	8. Chapter 8: Alone in the Atmosphere

Song: "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur (circling around Arwen)  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 189  
AN - This was during Gwen's banishment.

**Alone in the Atmosphere**

"What's wrong?" Merlin exhaled loudly, rolling his eyes. The king was sitting by his bedroom window, brooding. The young wizard finished fluffing one of Arthur's pillows and sat down next to him, like the true friend he was. Arthur was looking away purposely, not saying a word. Merlin discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, you can't stay mad forev-" Merlin stopped mid-sentence as Arthur turned around to face him. His eyes were red-rimmed and it looked like he was holding back from crying.

"I'm not mad at her anymore." he said softly, voice hoarse. Merlin glanced at him. "You aren't?"

Arthur stared at him for awhile. "No, you idiot!" he exploded. The young warlock winced at his outburst._ "He doesn't mean that, Merlin. He's just upset."_ he told himself. Then, Arthur did something that surprised Merlin. He began to cry.

Head in his hands, it wasn't tiny whimpers and a few tears. It was more of shaky, uneven breaths and loud sobbing. Uncontrollable, unpredictable. Merlin placed a gentle hand on Arthur's back. They sat there together, one man unbearably broken, one man unbearably lost. But they were both feeling alone.


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginning

Song: "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Guinevere  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 200  
AN - I just finished the series five finale with my family (for the first time) and my heart is absolutely broken in two. I knew what would happen because of Tumblr, but never did I imagine it to be that heart-wrenching.

**A New Beginning**

It had been exactly three months since Guinevere had began her reign without Arthur. Although the sun had risen and set many a time since, her feelings had not changed. Arthur had been her rock, something that kept her grounded. Leon and Gaius had been very loyal and kind, but they couldn't kiss her and hold her close as Arthur had done, of course. Merlin was different. Since Arthur's death, he had not smiled once. She hadn't questioned him about it, but she knew there was a hole in Merlin's heart as well.

Guinevere sighed. Magic had taken her father and magic had taken Arthur. She didn't quite know what to make of that. But she did know how to be a fine queen and that she did very well. And whenever she was missing Arthur, she would go to her bedroom and sit on the bed, deep in thought. Arthur would come to her, in a daydream, it seemed. He would cup her face in his warm and let his lips brush against her cheek. Then, she would open her eyes and realise it was the wind caressing her cheek, not Arthur. Somehow, she never got used to that.


	10. Chapter 10: Taking Care

Song: "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" by Sarah Brightman  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Percival/Gwaine, Leon  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 327

**Taking Care**

Percival didn't like to talk of his feelings. He was the kind of person to lock everything he felt inside and throw away the key. He was the tough, macho guy who never cried and never let anybody realise any different. There was one man that could see right through him and that was Leon.

"How are you doing?" Leon asked, sitting on a bench in front of Percival in the stables. He was busy feeding a horse. After a silence, Leon continued. "You know, I didn't expect to find you here. I know the new stable boy could use some work, but honestly, he's not that bad."

There was another pregnant pause. "Percival, I understand you must be feeling upset about Gwaine's death, and Arthur's too. We all are-"

"You didn't know Gwaine like I did." Percival snapped, petting the horse's silky black mane. "You... you never noticed how he was always trying to exceed everyone's expectations. You didn't notice that he was trying to be the best just because he felt like the worst. He thought of himself as a scoundrel, you know? Gwaine never thought he was quite good enough. He figured he was trying to rise to everyone else's expectations, but he was actually trying to live up to his own. And to his dying moment, Gwaine..." Percival's voice cracked with emotion and Leon stiffened uncomfortably. He had never seen Percival like this. "Gwaine's last words were, 'I failed'. Don't you see, Leon? He never even realised how worthy he was, how much he meant to Camelot, how much he meant to me." A single tear streaked down his cheek, followed by another.

It was then Leon understood. He realised Percival had been taking care of Gwaine's horse every day since. "Percival, you've been taking care of Gwaine's horse this whole time? That's where you've been disappearing?"

"I miss him." the knight whispered, his hand resting on the horse's neck. _"I miss him."_


	11. Chapter 11: A Heart Torn in Two

Song: "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who  
Category: Canon  
Characters/Pairings: Mordred/Kara  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 246  
AN - Even though Mordred made some really really REALLY stupid choices, I loved the idea of him and Kara...

**A Heart Torn in Two**

"Kara, I can't believe you're really here. In Camelot!" Mordred exclaimed, beaming. Kara smiled. "I can't believe it myself."

Mordred brushed a few twigs out of the way and helped her sit down. She winced and he immediately felt a pang of worry in his stomach. "Oh Kara, I'm so sorry."

She ignored the statement, instead, staring at his brilliant red cape, a golden dragon etched on it. "A knight of Camelot, Mordred?" Kara said disbelievingly. "You're a _Druid_. A person of magic, in Camelot!"

The young man shrugged sheepishly. "So?" He gently played with a loose piece of her flowing hair.

This earned a well-timed eye roll from the girl. "So, you shouldn't even live in the city, let alone be a knight. What if Arthur discovered your abilities?"

"Well, he hasn't, has he?"

"If he did, you'd be dead." she snapped, wincing in pain as she did so. Mordred's face transformed into one of worry. "I'll get some medicine for you!"

She grabbed his wrist. "It's much too risky, Mordred. Please, come with me."

"Where?"

"Home, back to the Druid lands."

Mordred gave her a stern look. "Kara. I am home. It's here, in Camelot."

"I am not the evil one here, don't place your blame on me. It's Arthur. He's been poisoned by his father with ideas that are wrong. Magic is not the evil either."

"I know that, but I can't leave, Kara. I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand gently before departing.


End file.
